I Think You Oughta Know
by King of Lions
Summary: This 'story' is nothing more than a stats sheet, so if you don't like them... DON'T READ THIS!
1. DBZ - Strength

**Hello everyone! My name is UnexpectedHonor and THIS is a stat sheet of sorts. I know that there're a lot of them, but this one is** ** _STRICTLY_** **about the Dragon Ball series and** ** _NOTHING_** **else, so without further ado. I present to you and everybody else... I Think You Ought to Know.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z - I don't own it and I never will._**  
 ** _Mission is a go. I repeat, mission is a go!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **-How Much Can the Average Man Lift-**

The best way of looking at "how much can the average man lift" is by looking at familiar exercises that work multiple muscle groups. With this in mind, the average untrained man can squat 125 pounds, bench press 135 pounds and dead lift 155 pounds.

Did you catch that? Yes, no, maybe so. I guess I'll have to retype it again.

 **"The average untrained man can squat 125 pounds, bench press 135 pounds and dead lift 155 pounds."**

What I'm trying, but failing, to say is that a **NORMAL** human, who's **UNTRAINED** can squat 125 pounds, bench press 135 pounds and dead lift 155 pounds. Which is pretty good for an average person with no training, but not amazing.

Now, let's started applying Ki into the mix of things and see the limits of a whooping 150,000,000 power level (SSJ Goku), and before everybody starts complaining about me using Super Goku as an example. I'm **ONLY** using his power level as an example and **NOT** his physiology in this chapter.

A **NORMAL** human in the Dragon Ball series has a power level of 5 and nothing more, so an average and normal human has a power level of 5? Good thing to know because I'll be using that in a few seconds and you need to remember that the users are augmenting their Ki to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance and increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents.

 **Normal Human: Squat 125 pounds, Bench Press 135 pounds and Dead Lift 155 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 1 = 125 lbs = 0.0625 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 1 = 135 lbs = 0.0675 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 1 = 155 lbs = 0.0775 short tons**

We all know that a normal human with a power level of 5 can squat 125 pounds, bench press 135 pounds and dead lift 155 pounds, but what about a human being with a power level of 10?

 **Super Human:** **Squat 250 pounds, Bench Press 270 pounds and Dead Lift 310 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 2 = 250 lbs = 0.125 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 2 = 270 lbs = 0.135 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 2 = 310 lbs = 0.155 short tons**

A human with a power level of 10 can squat, bench press and dead lift twice as much as a normal human. But humans can already do this, so let's step it up a notch and say that a human got to a power level of 1,000?

 **Super Human:** **Squat 25,000 pounds, Bench press 27,000 pounds and Dead Lift 31,000 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 200 = 25,000 lbs - 12.5 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 200 = 27,000 lbs - 13.5 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 200 = 31,000 lbs - 15.5 short tons**

This time a human can squat, bench press and dead lift two hundred times more than a normal human, which means that a human with this level of power can pick up, lift or carry objects that weight more than a few cars. Now, let's see a human with a power level of 100,000.

 **Super Human:** **Squat 2,500,000 pounds, Bench press 2,700,000 pounds and Dead Lift 3,100,000 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 20,000 = 2,500,000 lbs = 1250 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 20,000 = 2,700,000 lbs = 1350 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 20,000 = 3,100,000 lbs = 1550 short tons**

A human can squat, bench press and dead lift twenty thousand times more than a normal human. This enables a normal human to pick up, lift or carry objects that weight more than a few cars. Now, let's see a human with a power level of 1,000,000.

 **Super Human:** **Squat 25,000,000 pounds, Bench press 27,000,000 pounds and Dead Lift 31,000,000 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 200,000 = 25,000,000 lbs = 12,500 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 200,000 = 27,000,000 lbs = 13,500 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 200,000 = 31,000,000 lbs = 15,500 short tons**

Humans with this kind of power level can squat, bench press and dead lift two hundred thousand times more than a normal human. This allows a normal human to pick up, lift or carry objects that weight more than a few cars. Now, let's see a human with a power level of 10,000,000.

 **Super Human:** **Squat 250,000,000 pounds, Bench Press 270,000,000 pounds and Dead Lift 310,000,000 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 2,000,000 = 250,000,000 lbs = 125,000 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 2,000,000 = 270,000,000 lbs = 135,000 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 2,000,000 = 310,000,000 lbs = 155,000 short tons**

The Human with this much power can squat, bench press and dead lift two million times more than a normal human. This gives a normal human the ability to pick up, lift or carry objects that weight more than a few tanks, battleships and a small meteor. Now, let's see a human with a power level of 150,000,000.

 **Super Human:** **Squat 3,750,000,000 pounds, Bench Press 4,050,000,000 pounds and Dead Lift 4,650,000,000 pounds.**

 **Squat: 125 lbs x 30,000,000 = 3,750,000,000 lbs = 1,875,000 short tons**

 **Bench Press: 135 lbs x 30,000,000 = 4,050,000,000 lbs = 2,025,000 short tons**

 **Dead Lift: 155 lbs x 30,000,000 = 4,650,000,000 lbs = 2,325,000 short tons**

The Human with this much power can squat, bench press and dead lift three hundred million times more than a normal human. A normal human can pick up, lift or carry objects that weight more than a few small meteors or large meteors.

* * *

 **-Positive and Negative Effects of Ki-**

Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger.

 **-Positive-**

1\. This force is a tangible energy inside every living being.

2\. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body.

3\. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents.

 **-Negative-**

1\. Energy can be lost when the user sustains injuries.

2\. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important.

3\. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up.

There's a fair amount between the two and that's a good to know, because it doesn't have too many strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Roshi was able to destroy the moon with his Kamehameha in a very short time (10 seconds). That means the Kamehameha took around 5 seconds to reach the moon and that's about 3.8 times slower than the speed of light. On the other hand, we can see that Piccolo destroyed the moon in 2 seconds. Which means his beam reached the moon in about 1 or 2 seconds and that's almost 20% or 30% faster than the speed of light.**

 ** _Mission Accomplished!_**  
 ** _Please leave me lots of reviews, good or bad, but no flames! Okay, maybe a few flames here and there._**


	2. DBZ - Speed

**Hello everyone! My name is UnexpectedHonor and THIS is a stat sheet of sorts. I know that there're a lot of them, but this one is** ** _STRICTLY_** **about the Dragon Ball series and** ** _NOTHING_** **else, so without further ado. I present to you and everybody else... I Think You Ought to Know.**

 **I will also be providing two links for each piece of information that's worthy of being mentioned because... It would be better if I had links for you guys/gals to open up and fully understand with your own eyes.**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z - I don't own it and I never will._**  
 ** _Mission is a go. I repeat; mission is a go!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **-How Fast Can a Human Run-**

The fastest a human can run is 28 mph, but some researchers think a human _might_ be able to run as fast as 40 mph.

 **Link: watch?v=SnMGw9WOgFc**

 **Link 2: watch?v=rmyZQvJFbvE**

Humans in the DB universe have a power level of 5, so a normal human has a power level of 5? Good thing to know because I'll be using that in a few seconds and you need to remember that the users are augmenting their Ki to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance and increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents.

 **Normal Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 1 = 28 mph = 41.0667 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 1 = 40 mph = 58.6667 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 10 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 2 = 56 mph = 82.1333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 2 = 80 mph = 117.333 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 100 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 20 = 560 mph = 821.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 20 = 800 mph = 1173.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 1,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 200 = 5,600 mph = 8213.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 200 = 8,000 mph = 11733.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 10,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 2,000 = 56,000 mph = 82133.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 2,000 = 80,000 mph = 117333.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 100,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 20,000 = 560,000 mph = 821333.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 20,000 = 800,000 mph = 1173333.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 1,000,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 200,000 = 5,600,000 mph = 8213333.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 200,000 = 8,000,000 mph = 11733333.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 10,000,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 2,000,000 = 56,000,000 mph = 82133333.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 2,000,000 = 80,000,000 mph = 117333333.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 100,000,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speed: 28 mph x 20,000,000 = 560,000,000 mph = 821333333.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speed: 40 mph x 20,000,000 = 800,000,000 mph = 1173333333.33 fps**

Let's give a human a power level of 150,000,000 and see the change in his/her speed.

 **Superhuman Human: 28 mph or 40 mph**

 **Maximum Speeds: 28 mph x 30,000,000 = 840,000,000 mph = 8213333333.333 fps**

 **Maximum Speeds: 40 mph x 30,000,000 = 1,200,000,000 mph = 11733333333.33 fps**

The information that's shown in this chapter is **100%** proof that beings with a power level of 150,000,000 can run faster than the speed of light and then some. I know some of you want an explanation to this and that's fine because I'm about to give you one.

* * *

 **-Lightning and Light Speed-**

It can depend on air conditions, but the typical lightning bolt moves at 224,000 mph or about 3,700 miles per second. However, the light you see from the lightning obviously travels at the speed of light, which is roughly 670 million mph, or 186,000 miles per second.

 **Link: watch?v=vVKFBaaL4uM**

 **Link 2: watch?v=SLffdgotHEA**

 **A typical lightning bolt moves at 224,000 mph or about 3,700 miles per second and light travels 670 million mph or 186,000 miles per second.**

This means a human with a power level of 5 is 8,000 times slower than lightning and 23,928,571 times slower than light, but the interesting part is that a **HUMAN** with a power level of 150,000,000 can move 3,750 times faster than lightning and 1.25373134 times faster than light.

And that's just using the 28 mph speed of humans, but let's use the 40 mph speed and see the difference. A human with a power level of 150,000,000 and can move at 40 mph is able to move 5,357.14286 times faster than lightning and 1.79104478 times faster than light.

Humans that can run 28 mph with a power level of 150,000,000 is able to move 25,000 times faster than lightning and 8 times faster than light, but humans who are able to run 40 mph speed can travel 5,357.14286 times faster than lightning and 1.79104478 times faster than light.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Master Roshi, with a power level of 180, was powerful enough to blow-up the moon with a Kamehameha. The amount of energy released from the Kamehameha that Master Roshi fired at the moon was around 124,000 octillion joules. If this Kamehameha wave was to hit you...Your body would become as hot as the core of the sun for a few nanoseconds; before the molecules in your body were ripped apart.**

 ** _Mission Accomplished!_**  
 ** _Please leave me lots of reviews, good or bad, but no flames! Okay, maybe a few flames here and there._**


End file.
